


Protection

by Thinker90



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: She lying there about to be blasted to oblivion and all Anakin wants to do is get there in time to protect his padawan. Anakin and Ahsoka are lying there, nothing will harm them Obi-Wan swears.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Protection

It was a scream that cut through the roar of battle, slicing through the air like a knife to reach the ears of the ears that needed to hear it. Anakin Skywalker’s head snapped up, his face white with worry upon hearing his padawan in distress. Dozens of metres off Ahsoka was lying on the ground, her lightsaber nowhere to be seen and a karking humongous spider droid that seemed to have snuck on the battlefield with its filthy blasters glowing to unleash hell on his very young and defenseless Padawan.

With a roar of rage, the Knight thrust out his palm and crushed a line of battle droids in-front of him to scrap. Drawing on the Force, he hurtled across the distance and even then it seemed he would be too late. Just as it was with his mother. Anakin snarled, _not this time!_ Somehow doubling his speed slicing through the droids in his path like a hot knife in butter.

He arrived just in time as a monstrous orb of energy left the droid’s weapon. Marshaling all his strength he called upon the Force once again, to his greatest ability, as he flung himself over the girl, the Force becoming visible as a blue aura surrounding the pair as a the orb struck the shield. The man screamed at the strain of holding it back. Unknown to Anakin, a blur appeared just then slicing through one of the droid’s legs. Obi-Wan Kenobi with grim determination, and all the Ataru skills learnt at his own Master’s feet resolved that not another shot be aimed at his Padawan and Grand-padawan. Showing exactly why he was amoung the most feared by the Separatists, in seconds he had dismembered the giant droid and with great satisfaction, thrust his saver through its optics.

Jumping of the deactivated pile of metal, he hurried over to his charges, barely paying attention to the 212th and 501stthat was driving the line of droids away from their Jedi. He slid to a stop just as Anakin woke up from his pain induced faint, Obi-Wan dropped to his knees as Anakin uncurled from around a small and slender figure. Pale blue eyes blinked slowly.

“Masters?”

Obi-Wan gave a small watery laugh as he dove in crushing his two most precious people into a desperate embrace, ignoring Anakin’s groaned complaint.


End file.
